Pink Ambition
by Devi77
Summary: This is my eighth Naruto High School story. It features Sasuke having the worst day of his life complete with a message about a troubling disease that affects women. Yes, this is a story about breast cancer, but October is a month to have awareness in it after all, especially when it comes to Naruto's Aunt Kaho being diagnosed with it.


**Naruto High School**

**Story 8: Pink Ambition**

(Rated T for mild violence, adult content, and adult language.)

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Naruto_ because it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. As for the drama in high school, it has some coolness in it. So, enjoy the show!)

(Writer's note: This story is about the aspect of breast cancer awareness.)

The sounds of 8-bit fun lit the whole arcade as Naruto was busy clicking away at a game that was one of the old ones. He was still trailing Sasuke as he wanted to beat his high score on _Ultra-Bike_. He was busy playing at the joystick and buttons as he finally racked enough points to top the score that Sasuke put up. Little did he know was that Sasuke himself was watching as he had never expected him to be at the top of _Ultra-Bike_. Although the both of them may have beaten high scores at some top notch 8-bit classics, but they also had to contend with the schoolwork and homework that ever appeared to them. With the first quarter coming to an end, it was time to celebrate as Naruto was grateful to have his grades up to par. Tomorrow was the handout of report cards as he couldn't wait until he got his own. It was the moment of grandeur as he was smiling at the high score that he put on that arcade game, for he had a lot of skills when it came to playing at the 8-bit classics that stood in Aunt Kaho's place.

"I finally topped off," he said.

"Is that so?" said Sasuke. "You may have beaten my high score, but there will be a time that you can get dethroned from that spot."

"We can play later, but we have tests to study for and report cards to hand out."

"Hey, how's it going?" asked Kaho as she was serving some customers.

"We're doing good, but Naruto beat my high score on _Ultra-Bike_," said Sasuke.

"Nothing lasts forever, but we can't just let it slide."

"Anyway, I gotta get home and get my homework done," said Naruto. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

With that, Naruto left the arcade as Sasuke remained here for a little bit longer. He had never expect him to be a master of classic 8-bit games before, but the efforts of schoolwork was a different playing field. When he was ready to play another round of _Ultra-Bike_, he noticed Kaho being a little sluggish as she was clutching at her left breast. He was concerned for her as she sat down at a table. He had never seen her feel unwell before as she was rubbing at her breast. There was something wrong as he felt concerned for Kaho. She was always happy running the arcade, but this time, it was different as there was a warning sign in the fray.

"Kaho, are you alright?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing, Sasuke," she answered.

"You've been rubbing at your side for a while now. Is something wrong?"

"It's been bothering me for a while, but I think that I have a lump in my breast."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?"

"No, but I'll go to the Urgent Care clinic up the hill."

"Let's hope that you do."

Kaho was hopeful to hear that sentiment as she saw Sasuke leave the arcade to his house for the day. The moment of truth had gotten her worried as she had no choice but to go to the doctor without causing the ire from the main branch of the Uzumaki family. All along, the family itself had been dutifully religious about illness, but this time was different as Kaho was more than likely to have a diagnosis of what was ailing her for a while. It may be a difficult decision, but she was determined to get herself checked as soon as possible tomorrow. She couldn't hold it off much longer as she had to get to the Urgent Care Clinic in order to find out what was wrong with her. It would only be a matter of time before she told everyone about the truth behind her ailment, for it would also be something to watch out for as well.

###

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in his room as he saw frost outside of his window. Breakfast was calling to him as he saw his father, Fugaku cooking some sausage and eggs complete with biscuits. When he got to the table, he was happy to enjoy breakfast as he was also about to get ready for school. As usual, it was just another day for the Uchiha family as they were ready to start the day. As for Sasuke, however, he was about to get the full shock of his life as he was about to get out his shirt that went to his school uniform from the dryer. When he took it out of there, he noticed that it was washed in with some colored clothing as it changed from a bright white to a pale pink. It was a complete embarrassment to Sasuke as he had to wear it for the rest of the day at school. He didn't like to wear the color of pink as it was only suitable for girls, but he only liked pink on Sakura's hair of course. Anyway, he had an extra white shirt in his closet as he took it out and put it on along with the rest of his uniform and a warm coat. By the time he was out the door and off to school, he saw Itachi getting into his sportscar as he was snickering at the prank that was pulled.

"What's the hurry, little brother?" he said. "Didn't you get the shirt out of the dryer yet?"

"You pulled this prank, didn't you?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"It's ironic that you noticed your school shirt turning pink in a sea of colored clothes."

"I hate to say this to you, but I'm _not_ wearing that shirt!"

With that, Sasuke walked out of the Uchiha house as he was going to school as usual. By the time he got there, he was early as he saw Naruto breezing into class simply dressed up in warm clothes. The cold weather was getting nippy as everyone in school dressed warmly while attending their classes When first period commenced, both Naruto and Sasuke were in class as they were about to take notes on an upcoming test. It was also the end of the first quarter of the school year as everyone was getting their report cards at the end of the day. With first period going on with such gusto, everyone took notes as Kakashi continued to give more lectures while teaching the class with the notes of the upcoming test. Just as the bell was about to ring, a voice through the intercom was announced as Sasuke was dreading the fear of the pink shirt.

"Sasuke Uchiha," said the voice over the intercom. "Could you come to the office, please?"

"Oh, no...," he said as he buried his head into his jacket.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"My brother put my school shirt in with some colored clothes and turned it pink."

"Speaking of pink, despite the hair on Sakura's head, there's a campaign with pink all over it," said Naruto. "It's all over the school in which it promotes the awareness of breast cancer."

"It's so wrong of Itachi to do this to me."

And so, Sasuke left the classroom as he went down towards the office. He didn't want to go there as he was about to face the worst thing that has ever happened to him. By the time he got there, he saw Kinjo sitting in his desk as he had the pink shirt exposed out in the open. It was Sasuke's worst nightmare come to life as he wanted to throw the shirt away as soon as possible. It was also not a good day for him as he was about to be stuck with the school shirt that went through the washer when it turned pink.

"What's that shirt doing here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your brother brought it over," answered Kinjo. "You should at least thank him for it, though."

"Look, Itachi put it in the washer with a bunch of colored clothes and it turned out like that."

"I suggest that you have until five o'clock to wash that shirt back to its normal color or else you'll spend the rest of the school year in the academy across the street."

"But I can't go to Akatsuki Academy. My parents forbid me to do so."

"I might make a better decision for you: you either wash that shirt or else it'll be flown on the flagpole for all to see just to find out how much of a pansy you are."

"Don't call me a pansy! As an Uchiha, I still have both my honor and pride and sooner or later, I _will_ clean that shirt with a bunch of white clothes and not become embarrassed about that."

And so, Sasuke grabbed the pink shirt as he stuffed it into his longstrap bag. He didn't want anyone else to see it as he went towards his second period class, which was science. As usual, he had to contend with Yamato as a teacher as he had to take in more notes. It was also the class in which he has the nosy trio as a study group as they were talking about particle ions. Luckily, Sasuke was relieved to see the comfort of friends as he didn't show them the pink shirt in his longstrap bag. Class was going along smoothly as Sasuke and the nosy trio were finished with their notes for an upcoming test. When the bell rang, class was excused as Yamato was up front and center while sporting a pink ribbon on his jacket. Sasuke didn't want to look at the pink ribbon as it will always be a girl's color, no matter what the scheme it is.

"Don't forget," said Yamato. "This month _may_ be the starter for Halloween, but it's also breast cancer awareness month. If any of you have relatives that have been diagnosed with the disease, then I suggest that you wear a pink ribbon in support for the cure for breast cancer."

And so, Sasuke left the classroom as he was off to third period. The stringing of pink ribbons were getting monotonous as it was also a bad omen for him. Although he ignored them, he was stuck with a pink shirt in his longstrap bag as he decided to brave the school day to the bitter end.

###

Lunchtime was on hand as Naruto was busy chowing down on a huge bowl of ramen. The day was lively as ever when he was on a roll with his progress in school. It wouldn't be long until he gets his report card as he was busy slurping away the noodles in his bowl. Today was something unusual as he noticed the whole walls decorated in pink along with the Halloween decorations that were on display. Earlier, he noticed Sasuke avoiding the pinkness of the decorations as there was something bugging him, but he had to find out sooner or later when the time was right. After finishing up his ramen, Naruto put his chopsticks and bowl into the stack of dirty dishes as he left the commons and was ready to get onto fifth period. Just as he was about to do that, he saw his Aunt Kaho arriving at the school as she was wearing a pink t-shirt complete with a jacket that pink flowers on it. He had always seen her at the arcade as she was basically tending to the machines that stayed there, but today was different. She was here for today's assembly as she wanted to address something that she harbored for a long time now.

"How's it goin'?" she asked.

"Aunt Kaho, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I'm here to address today's assembly. I assume that you heard about the pink ribbon campaign all around the school."

"It's that pink thing, right?"

"The pink campaign is about the awareness of breast cancer in women. It's something that we can't ignore because so many of us can die from it."

"Don't tell me...," Naruto shakes his head fearfully. "No..., don't tell me that you..."

"Naruto, I hate to say this to you, but I've been diagnosed with breast cancer. None of our family knows about this, but it's something that you can't shake."

"Does it run in our family?"

"Most of the women in the Uzumaki family get diagnosed with the breast cancer gene, but due to the main branch's religious beliefs, we're forbidden to go to the doctor, get a mammogram, or even put it into remission."

"I can't believe that the main branch of our family can stoop so low. They need to know about this sooner or later. They can't live in denial forever about this thing."

"Naruto, I may have been diagnosed with breast cancer, but that doesn't mean that I can treat the damn thing, besides, you should at least head over to the gym for the assembly anyway. Besides, this month is the right time for the pink ribbons to surface."

"I hear you there."

With that, Naruto followed Kaho as he was on his way to the gym for the upcoming assembly. The mere words about Kaho's diagnosis for breast cancer had shook Naruto as he even wanted to sport a pink ribbon for the cause that was in bloom.

###

Sasuke was finished with his lunch as he was on his way to the gym for today's assembly. He didn't like the fact that the pinkness was creeping up on him as he saw the ribbons strung all over the walls and pillars in the commons. He was always certain that the color pink was a girl's color as he was still carrying the pink school shirt in his longstrap bag. It was the worst day of his life as he was dreading the terrible shame with his pink shirt strewn on the flagpole. Just as he was about to go towards the gym, he saw the nosy trio bolting forward as they had to get to the assembly right away.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Did you hear? Today's an assembly," said Jugo.

"Is it another pep rally for the football team?"

"Are you kidding me? It's an awareness campaign with all those pink ribbons," said Suigetsu.

"Not again..." Sasuke stared at his longstrap bag as he still had his pink shirt inside. "First up, Itachi washes my school shirt with some colored clothes and now it's with all the pink ribbons."

"Pink shirt?" asked Karin curiously. "What's up with _that_?"

"It's a long story."

"Long story? Are you hiding something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed with embarrassment as he dug out his school shirt that came out of the wash this morning. The nosy trio didn't know what to think as they saw the root of all his embarrassment in full force. It was still the worst that could happen to Sasuke so far as he put his shirt back into his longstrap bag and went towards the gym. With the nosy trio following him, they were also going towards the gym as the assembly was about to commence with such unusual results.

###

The assembly was going smoothly as most of the students filled up the bleachers in the gym. With Naruto sitting up front, he was waiting for Kaho to show up as she was about to announce a presentation about the pink ribbon campaign. The sound of conversation of students filled the gym as more of them filled up the bleachers. With the teachers and staff coming towards the front, they were about to introduce the assembly with a show about the pink ribbons as Kaho finally showed up in her jacket with pink ribbons all over them. She was bold to show the student body about the pink ribbon campaign as she was about to start up her speech while standing next to the podium.

"Greetings, Konoha Academy," she said as she was speaking on the microphone. "Today, our pink ribbon campaign has come here for a reason. I know that most of you aren't aware of it, but it represents the awareness of those who were afflicted by breast cancer. I know that some of you have lost a mother, sister, or niece to this disease, but there is always a race to the cure. Most recently, I have been diagnosed with breast cancer, but it's _not_ gonna stop me from living my life to the fullest. Yes, breast cancer is a nuisance, but it's also something that can't be ignored." The gym lights dimmed as a slide image from a projector appeared on the screen. "This pink ribbon campaign is known as Pink Ambition, which is a non-profit organization that is known for it's awareness about breast cancer. Over the years, most women are diagnosed with it due to the genetics that occur. It's not something that can't be blown over because it's also one of the leading causes of death in women. Sooner or later, you would be entering into college, marry, and start a family, but there is also the main elephant in the room, which is none other than breast cancer. So, without further ado, let the show begin."

The arrival of the drill team had the students in the bleachers cheering as they were all dressed up in pink outfits. There was also the exception of Tenten, who was part of the drill team as she lead them to some pop music. The drill team's performance was spot on as they were even twirling their ribbons, which were pink. After the performance of the drill team ended, there was the drama troupe as they had Sai and Ino performing a piece about today's topic: breast cancer. The performance was something to be like one of those public service announcements as it was also something that had some impact towards the students.

"Leave it to Sai and Ino just to perform this public service announcement," said Naruto.

"I should've tried out in the drama troupe instead of the volleyball team," said Sakura as she was sitting on seat above Naruto. "That Ino pig has some nerve."

"I'm not too thrilled about the performance, either, but it's an assembly that has its reasons."

"What's going on, Naruto? I know that you're hiding something. Spill it!"

"Aunt Kaho has breast cancer and she's one of the keynote speakers in this assembly."

"No way... Are you sure that she'll be okay?"

"I'm hoping that she gets something to curb it."

"I think so, too..."

Naruto was worried sick for Kaho as he continued to watch the presentation during the assembly. When he saw her return to the podium after the performance of the drama troupe, she was ready to speak as she was still rubbing at her left side. She continued to view the presentation of Pink Ambition until it dragged onto the remainder of seventh period. When the assembly ended, the students were relieved to get out of the gym as they left immediately. With the clock ticking close to three, everyone was off to get their report cards as Naruto was happy to get his on the spot. When he picked it up, he had noticed that there were no bad grades as it consisted of only A's and B's. He was glad that he kept up his schoolwork and homework assignments as he was ready to go out the door.

As for Sasuke, however, he got his report card as he got all A's as he was happy to show it to his family. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that his longstrap bag was gone as he didn't have it on him. He was worried as he ran towards the gym to look for it. The bleachers were empty as Sasuke searched all over and found it intact, but something was missing: the pink school shirt that he was going to wash the color out of. He was scared of the shame that he would endure as he ran out of the school and saw his worst nightmare come to life. He saw it flying over the flagpole as it was out in the open for everyone to see. It wasn't long until he saw Suigetsu standing at the flagpole as he was sipping on a can of Pepsi.

"So, you've got a dirty little secret in your bag that Karin told me about," he said.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke and Suigetsu. "What's going on here?"

"Sasuke's got a pink shirt that's all girly."

"Knock it off, Suigetsu!" he yelled. "I've had enough pinkness for one day!"

"Wait," said Naruto. "Are you saying that the pink shirt is Sasuke's?"

"It is..." Sasuke sunk his head beneath his shirt. "This sucks that it's up there for everyone to see. Itachi washed it in some colored clothes and turned it pink."

"So? You can always wash the color off."

"Speaking of which..., the pink shirt's a badge of honor," said Suigetsu. "Think about that presentation that lasted into the last minutes of seventh period. The Pink Ambition serves as a message in which we can't simply avoid the ladies in their time of need."

"Kaho..." said Sasuke. "Naruto, I forgot to tell you something about your aunt."

"I already know what happened to her," he said. "She's got breast cancer and it can kill her if she doesn't get proper help for it. As for the pink shirt, we should let it fly just for our support for the cause to raise awareness of this problem that affects most women."

"Wait, are you telling me that it's okay to leave that shirt on the flagpole?"

"It's something that is a badge of honor _and_ it's also something that shows us that we can't ignore the facts that breast cancer can creep up on some of the female relatives and friends and not know it." He gets out his cellphone as he stops in front of the flagpole. "So, here's for the Pink Ambition."

"Oh, no you don't," said Sasuke as he stood next to Naruto.

And so, both boys took a picture of themselves as they stood in front of the flagpole with the pink shirt flying in the wind. Suigetsu didn't know what to think as he saw the pink shirt become a symbol of tolerance in such a time of awareness. When it got taken down, Sasuke picked it up as he stuffed it back into his longstrap bag and went home. Naruto did the same as he was happy to see a matter of embarrassment become something with a silver lining on it. By the time he got home, he saw the leaves blowing in the wind as the fall weather was even making an impact on the Halloween decorations that were strewn out in his yard. Digging into his own longstrap bag, he dug out a pink ribbon as he placed it on the front door where a witch was sticking onto it. When he went inside, he took off his shoes and put up his school stuff as he was looking at his report card. He was happy to only have two B's and five A's as he was ready to go to the arcade to play another round of _Ultra-Bike_ in all its glory, for it was a time to celebrate as well as becoming aware of the pink campaign.

###

The arcade was lively as the sound of 8-bit games filled the room once again. Naruto was busy playing at a game of _Starflare_ as he was fighting to beat the high score that was placed on it long ago. Little did he know was that Sasuke was there as he was happy to have his school shirt back to normal after that prank Itachi pulled on him. Although he wanted to play _Ultra-Bike_, he decided to take it easy as he was simply enjoying a polish sausage with cheese on it while it was on a bun. With a clean report card, he was on top, but he had to contend with Naruto when it comes to video games in the arcade. After having a blast with the cornucopia of classic 8-bit games, the arcade was closing as Kaho was getting ready to go home. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they left the arcade as they were on their way towards the mall. Just as they were about to do that, they saw Kaho going into her car as she was getting ready to go home just like everyone else.

"Hey, Kaho," said Sasuke.

"I was going home after I closed up the arcade," she answered.

"I hope that you get treatment for that breast cancer," said Naruto.

"I hope so, too."

"The only problem that always stirs is from the main branch of our family. I really hope that they relax their rules on women going for cancer screenings because it can save one's life someday."

"We _may_ be part of the Uzumaki family, but the main branch calls the shots down in Uzushio City, which is on the coast. I sure hope that they change their minds on this."

"Hey, now is not the time to talk about divided lines," said Sasuke. "I know why Itachi's prank went bad because the pink shirt that I lugged around proved to be something of a godsend when it comes to standing up to breast cancer. I know that it runs in families, but at least we can treat it before it gets worse. We all have to worry about the ladies from time to time, but-" He looks at his watch as he noticed that it was getting close to six o'clock. "Oops! I gotta go. Dinner's probably getting cold at my place by now. I'll see you guys tomorrow at school."

With that, Sasuke ran home to his place as he was sprinting towards the driveway of his house. When he got there, he took off his shoes as he went upstairs to his room. It was also then when he saw his school shirt in his closet as it wasn't pink anymore. He was relieved to have it back to its normal color as he was called to dinner at the last minute. The smell of teriyaki and rice filled the dining room as Sasuke saw his parents sitting at the table when they waited for him patiently.

"Thanks for the food," they all said as they started to eat at their dinner.

"As long as my school shirts don't end up in the washer with some colored clothes," said Sasuke.

"I can't believe that you endured that prank that Itachi pulled on you," said Mikoto as she was taking a bite of her rice. "At least you still have your dignity intact."

"Actually, when that shirt got strewn up the flagpole, I held it together just fine."

"That's good to hear," said Fugaku. "What made you face the humiliation of that shirt that ended up in the washer with a bunch of colored clothes?"

"Earlier at school, there was an assembly about the awareness of breast cancer. There was also the very reason why I had to deal with it."

"What kind of reason?" asked Mikoto.

"Kaho, who runs the arcade, has been diagnosed with breast cancer. I know that it's none of my business, but I have a bad feeling about losing her."

"Sasuke," said Fugaku. "You did the right thing in braving the worst day of your life. By the way, congratulations on your report card for first quarter; you got all A's." He fishes out a pink ribbon pin as he puts it on the table. "Anyway, this problem is no joke because it can happen to anyone, especially your mother. This form of cancer isn't something to be ignored, but it could also be a focus on the cure."

"That's a relief." Sasuke notices his father snickering as he was unable to contain his excitement. "What's going on, Dad? What did you do?"

"Just watch..."

Without warning, Sasuke and his parents saw Itachi burst into the dining room as he was furious from something that happened. On his hand was some pink paint as he was not too happy with whoever pulled that prank on him. Sasuke didn't know what to think as he was about to laugh at his older brother after all that trouble that occurred at school.

"SAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE!" yelled Itachi. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SPORTSCAR!"

"Anyway, your car looks good in pink," said Sasuke.

It was a befitting end to such a strange day after all as Sasuke was happy to see Itachi get a little payback from his prank. Somehow, it was also gonna be a long night for him as he could never hear the end of it, either. It would only be a matter of time before he would endure another prank, but for now, a turnabout was suitable in the least.

###

Naruto was busy at work doing his homework as he was busy trying to keep up with Sasuke when it comes to grades. With the start of second quarter looming, he was on his toes as he was getting the rest of his homework done. After finishing up, he was exhausted as he was about to get some dinner and later on get a shower before the night was over. Just as he was about to do that, he heard his phone ring as he went over to answer it. Whoever it was, the call was answered as Naruto picked up the phone without delay.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Kinjo over the phone. "You know perfectly well that the female members of this family are forbidden from going to the doctor! Kaho will pay dearly for this!"

"Hey! Don't ever talk about Aunt Kaho like that! She didn't have no choice in the matter because of what's she's going through!"

"You better watch your mouth, Naruto Uzumaki! You may have taken Kushina's maiden name, but you should also know your place in this family! The main branch in this family already know about this and-" Naruto hears the phone from the other line being yanked from Kinjo's hands. "Hey, I'm not done talking to him!"

"You are now," said an elderly male voice from over the phone. "Are you still on the phone, Naruto?"

"Uncle Kamirama, is that you?" he asked.

"It's me, but I'm speaking on behalf of Kaho and what she did to muster up the courage to get a cancer screening despite the main branch's hard stance on the subject due to our religious beliefs."

"You're from the main branch, but why are relaxing your stance like that?"

"Because, it's not fair for the women in our family to be treated unfairly because of an issue that you can't ignore. Our religious beliefs can't be put up as a shield forever, but this disease that harms women can't be something to be trifled with."

"I can't believe that you're lifting such a burden on the subject of breast cancer. What made you change your mind?"

"Fugaku Uchiha, which is Sasuke's father, told me about the presentation at the school. He even pulled a prank on Itachi when he gave his sportscar a new paint job after pulling a prank on Sasuke earlier."

"I heard all about it when I saw his school shirt flying on the flagpole.."

"Anyway, next month's Thanksgiving and I am officially calling you to attend. Would you like to come to Uzushio City?"

"I would consider it if the rest of the main branch would let me."

"I hope they will. It's been a long time since I talked to you. I'll see you on Thanksgiving."

"Same here..."

Naruto hung up the phone as he went upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. He had never expected the head honcho of the main branch to appear on the phone, but it was also a good thing to yank the phone from Kinjo as he smiled proudly. After all that trouble with the pinkness, Naruto was happy to see everything be alright for the time being as he still had a long way to go in his freshman year of high school.

**The End**


End file.
